


Won't Leave You Again

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [18]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Danny returns from a month long trip away from Arin





	Won't Leave You Again

One month. One month that Dan had to go and record music on the other side of the country. One month. That’s what Arin agreed to, and Dan promised to call every day. He did, but that’s not the problem. 

Arin agreed to one month away from Dan. He didn’t know that he also agreed to feel so alone and empty that he can’t sleep, he didn’t know that he also agreed to constantly worrying about Dan, he didn’t know that he also agreed to wait every day for Dan’s phone call. The others could easily and quickly pick up on the fact that Arin was feeling off. He would sometimes stay on the phone for hours, and the recordings fell flat without Dan. 

He didn’t know how long one month could be. He went from seeing it as one month, to four weeks, to days and hours. He counted every second, knowing that it was one second closer to seeing Dan again. It’s torture, just waiting and feeling like everything is plastic and stiff. 

Today was the day. Arin woke up early, showered, dressed up. It’s still far too early to go to the airport, but he doesn’t care. If he do anything to get closer, anything at all, he’ll do it. It’s been too long, too far. He drives through the morning traffic with much more irritation than he usually has. Everyone is driving so slowly, do they not understand that this is the day that Arin has been waiting for? 

He arrives an hour and a half early. More waiting. Arin almost calls Dan, but remembers that Dan’s phone probably isn’t working while he’s on the plane. Waiting.

Minutes take their time, stretching out their lifespan as long as they can. Arin waits for hours, and only seconds pass. 

Finally, the announcement is made. 

“The flight from Washington DC is unboarding now.”

Arin’s heart somehow manages to stop, speed up, and burst through his chest at the same time. He nervously paces around. Is his hair okay? Can the sleepless nights show? Will Dan think he’s a mess, pacing around like this?

The passengers begin to walk out, walking too slowly. Arin wants to yell and push through the crowd. They were walking sluggishly, almost taunting Arin to snap at them. He never stops searching for Dan, the silly smile and curly hair, and the loveable man. 

Suddenly, he spots Dan running towards him with a smile on his face. 

And time suddenly speeds up, everything feels more normal. Two arms wrapped around him, squeezing tightly. 

“Oh my God, it’s been so long.” Dan giggles. He takes a small step back, looking into Arin’s eyes. “You alright, Arin?” 

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing. It’s like his lungs refuse to give up the air. Tears start to streak down his face, and Dan gives him a sad smile. 

“Aw, come on man.” Dan pulls him into another hug, gently rubbing circles onto his back. “There’s no reason to cry. I’m here. I’m back. And I won’t ever leave again.”


End file.
